The present invention relates to a bicycle seatstay.
Bicycles generally include a frame that engages and supports a front wheel, a rear wheel, and a seat. The frame typically includes a seat tube that extends upward to support the seat and a seatstay that extends rearward and downward from the seat tube to at least partially support the rear wheel.
Many different seatstay arrangements are known. One prior seatstay includes two tubes that attach to the seat tube on either side. The two seatstay tubes do not directly connect to one another. Another prior seatstay includes a Y-shaped member that attaches to the seat tube and two side tubes that each attach to one side of the Y-shaped member.
The two examples described, as well as other seatstays, require several different components to complete the seatstay. As such, the assembly of the components requires significant labor, tooling, and skill, and as such can be costly and inefficient.